


Daddy’s Rules for his Special Boy

by a1_kitkat



Series: Fictober 2020 [5]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Alex has a weekend of leave which he spends at the hunting cabin with JimPROMPT USED - DADDY KINK
Relationships: Alex Manes/Jim Valenti
Series: Fictober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947391
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21
Collections: Alex Manes & Jim Valenti





	Daddy’s Rules for his Special Boy

Alex was excited as he stepped off the plane and made his way through the terminal to the baggage claim. It wasn’t often that he had the downtime to come home for a few days but he’d really needed the break this time. The second his leave had been cleared, he’d been on the phone, making plans. Now the time had come and he was finally _here_.

He collected his bag then went to the car rental for his pre-booked car. Alex’s heart was racing as he turned the radio up and sang along to the oldies station. The road was deserted so he put the window down, letting the cool air brush his face, and began to sing at the top of his lungs. 

The song came to an end and he giggled to himself. He saw the familiar turn and away he went, driving along until the old hunting cabin came into view. He pulled up alongside it and sighed with relief.

Alex got out of the car, grabbed his bag and pulled out his key. Once inside he spied Jim’s overnight bag on the couch with a note saying he’d gone on a supply run.

He moved to the fireplace and tossed some wood into it then he lit it. He knew Jim liked to come home to a warm fire.

He kicked off his shoes and ran into the bathroom, stripped off his clothes and dived inside. He washed thoroughly and quickly, wanting to remove the feel of the long plane flight from his body. Grabbing a towel, he dried himself off then he returned to the living room where he found an envelope on the coffee table with his name written on it.

Hands trembling with excitement, he tore the envelope open and gnawed on his bottom lip as he read the handwritten words at the top of the page.

_‘Daddy’s Rules for his special boy_ ’

Alex groaned as he read rule number one, advising him to be naked when daddy arrived. He immediately removed the towel and tossed it behind the couch.

Rule number two was equally as clear. He was to greet daddy on his knees. Alex swallowed excitedly and grabbed his dick, stroking himself aa he continued down the list.

As a soldier he was used to following _and giving_ orders but he’d told Jim that he specifically loved following _his_ orders. So each time they met in secret, Jim always left a note of rules and orders for Alex to follow. If he was a _good_ boy, then he’d get a reward. If he was a _naughty_ boy, then he’d get punished. Alex loved both of these possibilities equally, especially since he never knew in advance which approach he’d feel like or what mood Jim would be in. Sometimes, depending on _Jim’s_ mood, Alex would feel particularly frisky or naughty… 

On rare occasions, they’d throw the list away the second they saw each other and would just lose themselves in each other.

Right now, he was just excited to be here.

He skimmed the list twice more, committing it to memory then he tucked the piece of paper into his bag. He kept all the notes from Jim.

Alex returned to stoke the fire when he heard a car door. He ran to the window and peered out to see Jim heading for the door. Heart racing, he moved towards the door, placed both hands behind his back and dropped to his knees, waiting.

The door opened and Jim stepped inside, weighted down by the grocery bags he was holding. He kicked the door shut behind him then his eyes immediately sought Alex, taking in the sight of him, completely naked and kneeling before him.

“There’s my _good boy_ ,” Jim said with a wide smile.

“Yes, _daddy_ , Sir.” Alex replied. His dick already stirring.

Jim moved towards him, dropped to his knees himself right in front of Alex and looked into his eyes. Gazes locked, he put both bags down and just continued to admire the beauty of Alex.

It was months between seeing each other and, every time, Alex’s body just became more and more breathtakingly beautiful. He was training hard and working out; he was well on his way to a six pack and his chest was filling out nicely as was his arms and biceps.

“Oh Alex,” Jim whispered. “I just want to kiss every inch of you.”

“Do it, _please Daddy_?” Alex replied.

Jim reached out, placed his palm on Alex’s stomach then ran his hand up his chest to his neck. He buried his fingers in his hair then pulled him forward, leaning closer himself. Their lips met in a deep, fiercely passionate kiss.

Jim continued to move closer, never once breaking the kiss, as he enveloped Alex’s naked body in a full hug. He loved the feeling of having Alex in his arms, he loved it even more when the younger man was completely naked.

“I’ve missed you so much.” Jim whispered.

“Me too,” Alex agreed. “I was counting the minutes on the plane.”

Jim’s fingers found Alex’s dog tags, tugged on them.

“You’re still wearing these?” He asked.

“I’m off duty now so they _can_ come off…”

“No,” Jim leaned in and kissed him. “I like them. I hate to say they look good on you.”

“Finally a _real_ Manes Man, huh?”

Alex looked away as he spoke but Jim’s hand slid from the chain at his neck up to his chin and he guided Alex’s face until the younger man finally met his gaze.

“Hey,” Jim whispered. “Don’t say stuff like that, okay? You’re the _best_ of the Manes family, no matter what your father says.”

“Jim-”

“I’m _so proud_ of you; of _everything_ you’ve accomplished. You’re so much more than your name, Alex. I fell in love with _you_ , not your name.”

Alex closed the space and kissed Jim as he blinked back tears. He _wasn’t_ going to cry; not this time but Jim had such a way with words, a way of making him feel so loved, so safe, so special that sometimes it was hard not to get emotional when the man looked at him, held him and told him beautiful things like that.

“Come on, baby,” Jim said. “Let’s put these things away.”

Alex picked up one of the bags and got to his feet. He made his way into the small kitchen with Jim following; he could feel his lover’s eyes on his body and couldn’t resist wiggling his hips. Jim reached out and ran his hand down Alex’s lower back, over his cheeks.

They both placed the groceries on the counter then Jim came up behind Alex, wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his neck. Alex instinctively pressed back. He loved the feeling of Jim’s clothed body against his naked one.

“Have you been a _good_ boy, Alex?” Jim asked him. “Or have you been a _naughty_ boy?”

“That depends, _Daddy_ ,” Alex whimpered as Jim grasped his cock. “Will you _punish_ me if I’ve been a bad, bad boy?”

“Absolutely.”

“Will you… put me over your knee and spank me?”

“And make you count each smack of my hand until your beautiful ass is pink and delectable.”

Alex groaned and bucked his hips.

“Then _yes_ , I’ve been a very, very bad boy,” Alex insisted as he tilted his head, giving Jim more access to his neck. He groaned as Jim’s teeth grazed his skin.

He wanted to stay like this forever, naked yet safe in Jim’s arms. The way Jim’s fingers teased his already hard cock, his other hand tweaking his left nipple.

“Jim, please?” Alex whimpered.

“Please what?” Jim took Alex’s earlobe between his teeth. “What does my boy want?”

“For daddy to play with me.”

Jim groaned and pulled Alex away from the kitchen. He spun his younger lover around and looked into his lust filled eyes.

“I remember when you used to look up at me, with those beautiful pleading eyes and ask me to come play with you.” Jim whispered. “Of course, it was Candyland or Chess or cards back then... and you _always_ let Kyle win.”

“You _never_ said No.” Alex replied. He leaned forward and kissed Jim’s neck.

“I could never say No to you, Alex… And your dad hated that.”

“You used to do it just to piss him off, right?”

“No, that was just the added bonus. I said yes all the time because I wanted to make you happy.”

Alex felt himself blushed. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Jim’s neck.

“You’re still making me happy,” Alex said to him. “Maybe even happier… Especially now that I can do _this_.” He bucked his hips, pressed his cock against Jim’s jeans. The older man groaned.

“Oh God, baby, I’ve missed you so much.”

Jim grasped Alex’s naked cheeks and squeezed them, making him thrust against him again. Alex made the most beautiful moans, muffled against Jim’s chest.

He smirked to himself then playfully slapped his ass. Alex cried out, pressed closer to Jim, so he did it again.

“Do you like that, baby?” Jim asked him, pressing a kiss to Alex’s forehead.

“Yes, daddy, yes!” Alex cried.

“You didn’t follow rule number three. So… I have to punish you.”

“But… you didn’t give me a chance to!”

“Is my baby boy _arguing_ with me?”

“No.”

“No, what?”

“No _daddy_.”

“Good boy.”

Alex smiled, beaming at Jim. He loved when Jim told him he was _good_.

“So where do you want your punishment?” Jim teased. He stroked his fingers up and down Alex’s naked chest, his thumb brushed his nipple and Alex groaned. “Outside on the porch? Where random hikers might see you, hear you begging for more… In front of the fire? Where I can brand you with the poker… The bedroom? Where I can tie you to the headboard and not let you touch yourself.”

Everything Jim said excited Alex. The prospect of any of those things happening made him giddy but he held himself. This feeling of excitement that was always inside him whenever he was alone with Jim was a feeling he cherished. He was always so happy to give himself over to his lover’s whims.

“What does my boy prefer?” Jim asked.

Alex slowly looked up at him. That was the signal; now was Alex’s moment to choose what happened next. If he selected where he wanted his punishment, the scenario continued. If he chose to pass, they’d more likely adjourn to the bedroom and make love for the rest of the afternoon.

He stared into Jim’s eyes, trying to read what he wanted. Alex loved to make Jim happy; would always read him to see what he was in the mood for. His time in the Air Force had definitely improved his ability to pick up on the subtle clues but Jim had quite the poker face. It was _almost_ humorous how they both tried to do what they believed the other wanted.

Alex tightened his arms around Jim’s neck, pulled him closer and looked deep into his eyes.

“Can we meet in the middle?” Alex whispered.

“Baby?” Jim raised an eyebrow.

“Teach me a lesson, spank me like the naughty boy I am then take me to bed and show me how good I am for you,”

“That sounds perfect.”

Jim’s smile lit up his entire face; his warm, deep eyes, gazing so lovingly into Alex’s. He leaned closer and kissed him. Softly, gently, at first. His arms slid around Alex’s body; one hand trailed up his back to his neck then into his hair while his other hand continued to caress his naked ass.

Alex pressed himself into Jim’s body. The drips of precum from his cock oozing onto Jim’s pants.

“Whoops,” Jim whispered. “Someone’s making a mess of my pants.”

Alex blushed, his face a beautiful shade of pink. Jim leaned close, kissed his lips again.

“It was _me_ ,” he whispered. “My body just can’t resist seeing you like this, holding you in my arms and touching you just so.”

“You’re such a hopeless romantic.”

And he really was. Jim knew all the tricks to really get Alex aroused when their games were peak kink but he was pure love and devotion too. Sometimes when they were together, Jim was like a live Valentine’s Day card. He’d say the most romantic things and treat Alex like he was the most precious gift in the World. Other days, Jim could have Alex begging and pleading for _more_ while never wanting it to end.

The time Jim had put a chastity cage on him then hidden the key somewhere in the cabin was still one of his favorite weekends because Jim had showered him with flowers and pure love while driving him to the brink of insanity as Alex frantically searched for the key.

“How many do you wanna give me?” Alex asked.

“How many do you want?” Jim replied.

“How many do you want to give?”

“How many can you take?”

Alex’s lips teased Jim’s neck, his teeth grazing his skin.

“As many as _you_ want.” Alex’s breath tickled Jim’s flesh.

Previous experience meant they both knew they’d be going round and round in circles until one of them caved. Jim hoisted Alex off his feet and carried him over to the couch, deposited him upon the cushions and instructed him to ‘roll over like a good boy’.

Alex scrunched up his face as he looked at Jim.

“Sorry, baby boy,” Jim whispered as he dropped to his knees before him. “You’re not my puppy today.”

“With that attitude, I’m definitely not sniffing your crotch either.” Alex said.

“Or dry humping my leg?”

Alex slid forward, pressed their foreheads together.

“ _That_ I might still do,” he teased with a twinkle in his eye.

Jim kissed him, softly at first but once Alex parted his lips, Jim delved in deep with his tongue, claiming Alex’s mouth in a possessive embrace. Alex welcomed him, pulled Jim onto the couch with him and scrambled into his lap.

Alex’s cock was pressed between their bodies, the friction as they rocked against each other was causing a build-up and Alex was forced to pull away. 

“I’m not… Not ready… Ready to come… yet.” Alex panted.

Jim reached down between them and wrapped his fingers around Alex’s ball, tugging affectionately on them. This caused Alex to groan.

“Jim, please?” Alex hissed. “I said not yet.”

“Well, maybe this is a more fitting punishment then?” Jim teased. “Bringing you closer and closer to the edge but not quite letting you fall…”

“You wouldn’t _dare_!”

“I would.”

“But you were going to spank me?”

“I was and then you wouldn’t make a decision, baby.”

“Jim!”

“You wouldn’t pick a number…”

“Eight!” Alex cried. “Eight! Please, Jim? Eight times!”

“Eight?” Jim’s lips curled into a smirk. “I can send you to the edge _eight_ times before letting you come?”

“What?”

“That’s what you just said.”

“No!” Alex hissed as his cock swelled with excitement. “ _Daddy_ , no, please! Please spank me eight times!”

Jim squeezed his fingers around Alex’s swollen sacks, making him moan loudly.

“You had your chance, baby,” Jim whispered.

“Then I’ll just have to spank myself!” Alex declared.

He shifted his body, lifting himself enough to expose his ass but Jim was on him in a flash. His entire, still dressed, body laying flush on top of Alex’s. He was effectively trapped beneath him but Alex could stay like that for hours, safe and comfortable under Jim’s large, strong body.

He began to press kisses into Alex’s neck and shoulder while gently grinding his hips, pressing his cock against Alex’s.

“Jim, don’t!” Alex begged. “I’m already so close!”

“That’s the _idea_ ,” Jim teased, still working his hips against Alex’s cock.

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh-”

Jim stopped the second Alex began to curse and his cries shifted from a cry to a sob as he _didn’t_ come.

“Jim!” Alex whined as Jim moved up to claim his lips in a soft kiss.

“One down, seven to go.” Jim teased.

“Noooooooooo! I won’t make it; I know I won’t!”

“Yes, you will, baby. I have complete faith in you.”

“Jim, _please_?”

He moved back in for another kiss, pushed Alex’s dog tags aside so he could press a series of kisses to his firm chest. Every time they were together, Jim would map the progress of Alex’s training; he loved seeing and feeling the way his body was adapting to Air Force life. 

Jim took Alex’s nipple between his teeth and the nub hardened while Alex gasped, enthusiastically moving his hips.

“Please, Jim?” Alex sobbed. “Please?”

“Patience, baby,” Jim whispered.

“I don’t have any,”

“Yes, you do love.”

“ _No_ ,”

He ran his hand down Alex’s chest; fingers teasing his skin before wrapping around his cock. Alex thrust into his grasp, bucking his hips and grinding into Jim’s hand.

“I’m close, so close!” Alex sobbed.

“Wait for it, baby,” Jim whispered.

“I can’t; I _can’t_!”

Jim retracted his hand and Alex swore very loudly in frustration.

“Jim, please?” Alex begged.

“The more you beg, the longer you’ll have to wait…”

*

Alex was sobbing, begging, pleading for Jim to let him come but his lover was hellbent on making him suffer. He’d counted six times now that Jim had sent him right to the brink but not let him fall. He was beyond desperate but Jim was prolonging the torture.

They’d adjourned to the bedroom now; the few moments it had taken to get from the living room to the bedroom, and removing Jim’s clothes, being the only reprieve Alex had been given.

Now Jim was feasting on Alex’s cock, driving him absolutely wild. He loved the way Alex moaned and cried his name as he begged to come.

He, once again, pulled away before Alex could spill his seed into Jim’s mouth then crawled up Alex’s body to kiss him.

“Jim, please?” Alex whispered.

Jim grasped Alex’s dog tags and pulled him closer, stared intently into his eyes.

“You’ve been _such_ a good boy,” Jim said to him. “Just one more, baby.”

“I _can’t_ , Jim!”

“You can, I know you can.”

“Please? Please just let me come.”

“Are you ready for me?” Jim asked. “Ready to feel me inside you? Claiming you, possessing you, reminding you who you belong to?”

“Yes! You… Jim… I’m _yours_!” Alex panted. “All yours!”

He was on the brink and they both knew it. Jim carefully shifted his weight from atop of Alex and moved into position. He lay behind him, both on their sides as he pulled Alex’s body closer to his then slowly pressed his cock deep inside.

Alex’s fingers curled into a fist as he clutched the pillow. Jim had already teased him with his fingers and his tongue but now he was whole, he was full, he was complete as Jim’s thick hard cock filled him. It was absolute bliss especially once he began thrusting his hips, slamming into him and pushing him closer and closer to orgasm.

“Oh, Jim!” Alex cried. “Jim!”

He loved the way Alex gasped his name during sex.

“That’s it, baby,” Jim whispered, kissing his neck. “You’re so _good_.”

“Fuck me, Jim… Fuck me harder, please? Please?”

He bucked his hips in quick succession, making Alex moan and cry out even louder. Alex reached up, hand sneaking around Jim’s neck to pull him into a deep kiss.

“Jim, please?” Alex begged.

Jim grasped Alex’s cock, working him in time with his thrusts. He brought Alex closer and closer to the edge as they continued moving their hips in sync. 

Alex was so close but he knew Jim wasn’t going to let him come. He tried to hold on as Jim’s fingers worked him over. His lips teasing his neck.

“Jim!” Alex sobbed.

“It’s okay, baby,” Jim whispered in his ear. “It’s okay to let go.”

“Jim?”

“Come for me, Alex.”

He closed his eyes and lost himself to his orgasm. Wave after wave of pleasure shot through him as he spilled his seed all over Jim’s hand. At the same time, he felt Jim’s love filling him and he cried out, screaming the man’s name as loud as he could.

Jim pressed a kiss to Alex’s clavicle, smiling against his skin.

“You’re so beautiful when you come,” Jim whispered.

“No one has ever fucked me the way you do, _daddy_ ,” Alex replied.

“I love you so much, Alex.”

He pulled Alex into his arms and just held him, smothering him in gentle kisses.

“I still wish you’d just spanked me,” Alex whispered as he closed his eyes.

“We’ve still got two more days, there’ll be _plenty_ of time for that later, love.”

“You promise?”

Jim kissed him once more.

“I promise.”


End file.
